The Sacred Gear of Victory
by Asakust
Summary: Kusanagi Godou had always thought of himself as a slightly better than average Japanese High School Student. His most selfish wish is to live a peaceful life and die peacefully in bed at an old age... or so he wants himself to believe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Campione! was written by Taketsuki Jou and High School DxD was written Ichiei Ishibumi, I get nothing out of writing this fanfic save personal satisfaction and writing practice.

- - - ? - - -

**The Sacred Gear of Victory**

- - - ? - - -

**Prologue: ? :** _"I am..."_

- - - ? - - -

**_[I am invincible!]_**

"This dream again..." I grumbled and sighed with some frustration. For some reason I can never seem to remember having this dream when I'm awake.

**_[The strongest amongst the strong!]_**

It was always the same dream. A voice that echoed in the darkness. I was almost sure that it was male. And yet I could never seem to simply bring myself to call it "he".

**_[The one who possess victory in all its forms!]_**

It would sometimes tell me stories. Sometimes it just bragged about its achievements.

**_[The one feared by the evil, the tyrants and the sinful.]_**

At some point, I've memorized most of what it would say... so I had tried conversing with it, but it never said anything back and just kept saying it's old lines time after time. Perhaps I can only hear it, and it doesn't know that I can hear it.

**_[The servant of the immortal sun.]_**

Was he ignoring me? Or am I the only one that could hear? It seems to be introducing itself to me.

**_[The untouchable, the powerful, the graceful, the unyielding, the destroyer, the liege, the swift, the undefeatable, the righteous, the slayer!]_**

But every time that it seems like it is about to tell me its name...

**_[I am...]_**

I always wake up.

- - - ? - - -

**Prologue: End**

- - - ? - - -

**Author's Notes: **First things first: No, I have not dropped Pet na Campione-sama. I do apologize for not releasing anything. (I feel especially bad, since I actually told someone that I might update before September ended... and it's already October. Sigh...)

Anyway... like most of my filler prologues, it is incredibly short. I've already written the next chapter, but I'd like to read what people think so far. So please review.

This crossover story was inspired from my search for characters and myths to use for my main fic "Pet na Campione-sama!" and my desire to see more creative crossover stories. I had felt that crossover-fan-writers are limiting themselves by forcing to two worlds to meet, and so I wanted to write an example of a crossover that takes elements from one series and blend it into the other's world. I had originally intended this as a one-shot, but I've instead decided to write it as a longer story with several chapters. This was because originally I intended to write this in the 3rd person, but I thought that writing in that style would make it harder to return to the style I use for "Pet na Campione-sama!", so I decided on a multi-chapter story so that I can use the style I've become more accustomed to.

This is a Godou x Rias + Harem, and while I do hate the fact that I'm crossing over my favorite character and (might be) outing someone else's in the process- my creative juices told me to do it- so I apologize to Issei's fans. Although, I do have a challenge!...

**Challenge!:** I would like to read a story where in Issei is added to Sona Sitri's Peerage instead of Rias'. This was a thought I had after reading High School DxD volume 14 Life 4 (I won't give spoilers for either my idea or what happened in that volume, but you can pm me about it if you're thinking about using some of my idea. Or if you're really curious).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Erica:** _"An interesting first day"_

- - - Knight - - -

"Erica, hurry up and eat your breakfast! I don't want to be late on the first day. " demanded my lovely silver haired roommate.

"You know that I don't mind being late, Lily. Why don't you just take off without me?" I told her as I took the time to leisurely spread strawberry butter on my toast.

"It's because if I do leave you, people will ask me about your location and your well being." She grumbled. "And how many times have I told you to call me Liliana."

"Too many times to count, but since you only tell me to do it once a day- twice if you're in a bad mood- and we've been living together for almost two years... then about six hundred fifty or so."

Lily sighed in exasperation, "Just finish your breakfast!"

"Yes, ma'am."

- - - Knight - - -

Half an hour later, we arrived at Kuoh Academy. It used to be an exclusive for girls school, but it had become co-ed since last year. Officially, this was to cater to more students and accustom girls to boys while they are still young. However, the true reason was so that the heiress of the noble devil clan of Sitri could keep her first male servant at her side when she entered high school.

"Lily, it seems we're stuck with each other this year." With my eyes, I pointed her towards the class list of 2-D.

"I'm sure that someone had advised the faculty that you would be more productive if the two of us had almost same schedule."

I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked and turned around to pretend looking behind her so as to hide the blush that crept up at her cheeks.

From her reaction, I was almost sure that the person Lily was referring to was actually herself. She always acted like she disliked being forced to be at my side or that she was doing it so as not to shame our Lady, but it quite was easy to tell that she needs me at her side (well, I suppose I need her too).

"Lily." But she's really cute this way.

"What it is?" she turned to face me again.

"Don't ever change, okay?"

She gave me a confused look. Then, it seems that she had "kindly" decided that I was still half asleep and grabbed my arm. "Come on, I'll lead you to your seat before you topple over."

- - - Knight - - -

When we arrived in front of our assigned classroom, we immediately felt the excitement inside. The class itself was quiet, but with our supernaturally enhanced senses Lily and I could easily hear the whispered conversations of the girls inside.

"Hey, isn't he cool."

"I think he's a transfer student. I'm pretty sure I didn't see him last year."

"I saw him a few times before."

"Lucky you!"

I half-listened to the conversation the girls inside were having, not out of curiosity, but because I couldn't do otherwise, while Lily moved to open the door for us. However, as she did the door suddenly slid open revealing a tall young man.

My breath was blown away for a moment, but I quickly caught and composed myself.

"Oh! Excuse me," the young man before us stood aside to give us room to pass, smiled and said, "after you," in a charming yet candid manner.

Lily visibly blushed, but didn't look away from the young man.

"Thank you." She said before she walked in with me in tow, while still looking at the young man indiscreetly from the corner of her eye.

Once we were in, the young man seemed to have checked if there was anyone else going in before heading out of the room.

As we sat, we could hear the girls gossiping about the said young man a little bit louder now that he was absent from the room.

"He's quite a gentleman, isn't he?"

"Yeah! Unlike some people..."

Somewhere in the back, I could hear a few boys clicked their tongues in annoyance.

"But did you see how Kranjcar-san looked at him?"

"I never thought I'd see her act like a maiden in love."

Beside me, Lily very quietly groaned in embarrassment.

It seems like Lily was so preoccupied with that young man's charm and the attention she was getting; that she had completely failed to notice why the guy affected her so well. I felt like I should tell her, but she would no doubt react loudly and make us look suspicious to our human classmates... so I decided to wait until after classes (once we're in the Occult Research Clubroom).

- - - Knight - - -

Our homeroom class began.

After our teacher had introduced herself, she had us introduce ourselves to the class. It was at this point that we learned that the name of the young man earlier,

"I am Kusanagi Godou, I had transferred here from Jounan Academy."

Quite a few girls reacted to the name, but it was hardly a surprise. Jounan was an elite school that has a long record of talented athletes. And although he transferred out, there was no doubt in my mind that it was only a plus in the eyes of most of the girls in class.

After he had finished his introduction, I overheard him answer the girl beside him who asked why he had transferred out. It seems that he was injured in a game badly enough that he had to quit baseball. And when asked why he chose Kuoh Academy, he mentioned that his house was quite close and that his little sister had insisted.

...

After everyone in class had the chance to introduce themselves our teacher had us elect our class representative. The majority of our female classmates had voted for the same charming young man that they (and Lily) were ogling. From the whispered conversations, it seemed like they hoped that his position would give them an easy excuse to talk to him. The other boys in the class, voted for him as well, but mostly out of spite it seems.

"Would you mind saying a few words, Kusanagi-kun."

All eyes fell on our new class representative, who stood and walked up behind the teacher's desk.

"I am inexperienced with the duties required of a class representative, but I will do my best to represent the class' interests."

Most of the class applauded (even Lily, when she thought I wasn't looking).

...

We were then asked to relocate ourselves in the school's gymnasium for the school's opening ceremony. Our newly elected representative, Kusanagi Godou, rallied and led the class there with some help from our teacher. (By 'some help', I mean that he only needed to be told that it was part of his responsibilities...)

- - - Knight - - -

During the ceremony, I decided to discretely observe our class representative. It was easily noticeable that many girls from adjacent classes looked over and whispered to another girl about him. I turned towards a far away group of second year students to look for a fellow reincarnated devil, but before I could find her I noticed that none of the girls in their class were actively looking towards our class representative...

'Out of range... perhaps?'

- - - Knight - - -

After the opening ceremony, the students were free to go home early or visit the various clubs in school. Many clubs raced to put a show to recruit new members.

Fortunately for Lily and I, the club we were a part of didn't recruited only by special invitation from our club president. Or at least that was the official reply we were to give should anyone ask to join. But in reality, the Occult Research Club that we belonged to was only open to devil and allies of our Lady, Rias Gremory.

...

Before I could even suggest anything, Lily had dragged me to the old school building, which housed our club room.

- - - Knight - - -

Most of our Lady's peerage was already assembled by the time we arrived.

Himejima Akeno; a third year student here at Kuoh Academy, she is Lady Rias' first servant and was reincarnated using the queen evil piece.

Mariya Yuri; a second year student, she is one of Lady Rias' bishops together with her younger sister Mariya Hikari (who was probably on her way from the middle school section of Kuoh).

Seishuuin Ena; also a second year student, she is Lady Rias' first Rook.

We greeted our peers as we entered. I quickly scanned the room and discovered that our lady had yet to arrive.

Akeno immediately noticed and told me that, "Rias-buchou was elected as her class' representative."

"I see." We understood her statement without the need for an explanation.

Class Representatives had to meet with the Student Council to get acquainted with the members of the Student Council and get apprised of the various tasks required of them. I had wanted to tell her about that guy, but I suppose it would be interesting to hear her opinion after meeting him first.

"Did you need her for something?" asked Akeno.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down in front of Yuri. "I wanted to talk to her about someone, but I suppose I can wait."

"Is that so..." Akeno made no attempt to coax me into talking about it and instead offered to pour some tea for me.

Everyone else on the other hand, seemed very curious, and looked like they were pondering the best method to get me to talk about it without directly asking. Notably, Ena stuck with staring straight at me (which was fairly easy to ignore especially once Hikari arrived).

- - - Knight - - -

Our lady arrived a little over an hour later. Akeno, who was the most attentive to the needs of our mistress, immediately poured her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Akeno." said Lady Rias before taking a sip, "did anything interesting happen before I arrived?"

Ena immediately jumped on the opening provided to her. "Erica-san said that she had wanted to talk to you about someone."

Lady Rias immediately turned towards me and Lily, "Could that someone be, Kusanagi Godou?"

"Eh?!" Lily couldn't hold her surprise and confusion.

A smile crept up my lips. "So you really didn't notice, huh, Lily."

"What do you mean?" She asked, while sounding a little offended.

"That young man has a sacred gear." Lady Rias answered for me.

Lily turned to her, looked even more surprised and yelled even louder, "Eh?!"

"However, something is odd about it." I added.

"I agree." said Lady Rias. "It felt like the gear itself was still dormant. However, its powers are strong enough to grant its possessor some passive abilities."

"Oh my, I've only read and heard of only a handful of cases like that and most of them were rumors." added Akeno.

"In any case, I am curious." Lady Rias turns to Yuri, "Yuri-chan, do you mind going with Erica or Liliana, and investigate Kusanagi-san with your Crystal Eyes?"

"It would be my pleasure, Buchou."

"Erica, do you remember his aura?"

"I do, but Lily is better than I am at tracking spells."

"While I do relish the moments that I hear you praise me for being better than you are at something, we both know that you're just being lazy at the moment."

"And that you want to see him again more than I do." I countered.

Lily immediately flushed and was about to say something, but Lady Rias had decided to stop our little word tussle. "Enough of that, you two. Erica, since you were less affected, I'll have you escort Yuri-chan this time."

"As you wish, my lady."

- - - Knight - - -

**Chapter: End**

- - - Knight - - -

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I messed with Rias' peerage! XD Currently the Occult Research Club is a girl-filled oasis in a school slowly being integrated with boys. XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Yuri: **_ "Analyzing Kusanagi Godou"_

- - - Bishop - - -

After I had judged that we were out the hearing distance of most devils, I decided to ask, "Erica-san, why do you still keep referring to Rias-buchou with a lot of a formality?"

It had bothered me for a while now. Despite being one of the senior members of Rias' peerage, Erica had always seemed to keep herself from forming an attachment to Rias. Since becoming devils, Rias has always asked us to treat everyone in her peerage like family. Rias herself had been very warm and generous to us. I had initially expected becoming her slave when I traded myself for Hikari's health, but my sister and I have been happier since we became devils.

I can say the same thing for Ena-san. She has been so grateful to Rias, for fulfilling her wish that she had once referred to Rias with great reverence. But over time, Rias has convinced Ena to talk to her with increasingly less formality. Ena sometimes slips up, but only when Rias does something that illicit her awe.

Akeno is probably the one who is most comfortable at Rias' side; she refers to Rias as her Lady when we are dealing with other devils; buchou, when around other students and in club activities; and by her name, when we are outside of the school grounds or and in private.

Liliana-san seemed similar to Erica, except that she has adhered to Rias' request of being less formal and refers to Rias as Buchou in school and Lady everywhere else. However, unlike Erica, I sense that Liliana-san seems to do so because it was natural for her.

But I sometimes had the feeling that Erica was forcing herself.

"There's no need to be suspicious. Even before becoming a knight piece, I was a real knight. I have given my loyalty is to Rias Gremory-"

"That's not what I'm asking, Erica-san!"

Erica stopped, sighed audibly, and turned towards me with a serious expression. She opened her mouth, only to close it and quickly scanned the area with her eyes, before turning towards me again. "So that I would not forget..."

I waited for her to finish her statement, but she turned around and said, "Our target is close by."

Somehow I managed to resist the urge to sigh at the bad timing. "Which way?"

- - - Bishop - - -

I followed Erica towards the baseball field, where we found a young man surrounded by girls. We stayed close to the grass to prevent them from spotting us.

"It's best if we keep some distance, if you don't want to become like those girls. His sacred gear's charm like ability is stronger the closer you are to him."

"I don't need to close to him. I just need to see him once, we can go back now."

"But your sacred gear is a lot more accurate if you can see your target right?"

"Well, that's true."

"Oh?!" I had a bad feeling as soon as I heard Erica open hear mouth. "Is his ability actually working on you right now?"

"No! It is not!" I almost yelled out. "Now be quiet and let me concentrate."

I turned towards the young man. It wasn't very surprising that he had drawn girls to him, yet at the same time it was one would not expect to see that many, for while good looking, he wasn't as handsome as Shitori-Kaichou's Knight, Kiba Yuuto. But I suppose that's the ability of his sacred gear...

Still... to be this powerful while dormant, just how powerful would it be once he awakens it?

I closed my eyes for a moment and called upon my sacred gear.

"Crystal Eyes." My sacred gear manifested itself as a pair of contact lenses. It was an easily concealed, visually at least; nearby devils or any human with an awakened sacred gear might notice it.

When I opened my eyes, information about everyone in my line of slight came to me. I could tell what they were good at, their likes and dislikes and what profession they could be in the future. Simply put... my sacred gear capable of peeking into a person's body, mind, and soul. I didn't like this about my sacred gear, so I am thankful that Rias-buchou rarely asks me to use it.

Filter out the girls.

I commanded the gear on my eyes. For a second my vision went black, before returning to nor-

"-wah?" A confused groan escaped my lips, which called Erica's attention.

"What's wrong, Yuri?"

"I'm getting an Error..." This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Error?"

I nodded unconsciously, "Yes... I'm getting data enough for at least three individuals."

"At least?"

"Yes... and... this can't be right."

"Yuri?!" I know Erica wanted me to clarify, but being confused myself... it would be a waste of time to try and describe the unbelievable of information before me.

"Please wait." I said as I closed my eyes and focused on my sacred gear.

Refresh!

I commanded the gear to reload the data it was showing me.

However, when I opened my eyes... it showed me the exact same thing.

"He has-" before I could finish...

A loud high pitched voice rang through the open field catching the attention of everyone who heard it, "Onii-chan!"

Erica and I turned to the voice's direction and saw a young girl running towards the young man surrounded by girls.

"Shizuka, is your meeting done?" the young man asked with a smile.

The girl flashed her brother a pout before grabbing his arm in a rather possessive manner. "Excuse us, sempai-tachi. Onii-chan and I still have some early chores." She then pulled her brother from the crowd of girls and half-dragged him away.

The crowd of girls, seemed annoyed, but easily calmed down when the young man smiled and waved as he let himself be dragged away.

"If that's his real sister, then his sacred gear must have been troubling him quite a bit."

I was worried about a different thing... I should report this to Rias-buchou as soon as possible. With a quick turn, I headed towards the old school building.

"Yuri?" Erica called out as walked up to my side.

Without acknowledging her, I unconsciously increased my pace. This seemed to have irritated Erica, that she grabbed my wrist and ask, "What's wrong?"

"That young man, Kusanagi Godou has..."

- - - Bishop - - -

**Chapter: End**

- - - Bishop - - -

**Author's Notes:** To those who were asking, what happened to rest of Rias' original peerage- there's your answer... sort of. Sorry about the cliffhanger... actually. No, I'm not sorry. XD


End file.
